The Percy Song
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: One-shot based off the song The Harold Song by Kesha. Annabeth reflects on her time with Percy after he disappeared. I am taking requests now.


**Another one shot based off of The Harold Song by Kesha, requested by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie. So the setting is pretty obvious but I haven't done anything related to Heroes of Olympus…so I might as well join the craze. Criticism is welcome as are any other reviews. Enjoy!**

_"Annabeth," he moaned in my ear. His voice was strained and thick. _

_ I leaned my head back as he moved kissed my neck. He had the perfect lips, soft yet commanding. He pushed me down gently into his white sheets. I drowned in the scent of him. It was like an ocean breeze on steroids. Okay, not my best description, but I'm not in a sound mind at the moment. He moved on top of me and placed his knees on either side of my hips. I tangled my fingers in his hair in repose and closed my eyes. _

_ His unshaven face brushed against my neck as he moved his lips to the one spot on my neck he knew I couldn't resist. A moan stifled in the back of my throat. _

_ "I love you," he whispered in a husky voice. His nose skimmed my jaw and I gasped._

_ My trance broke. He did not just say that…I must've been hearing things. My eyes shot open, "What?"_

_ He continued to kiss my neck, probably giving me a hickey I was going to have to cover up before I leave the cabin, "I said, 'I love you'." he didn't say it in annoyance. Patience and understanding was in its place._

_ Oh gods he really said it. I removed my hands from his hair and sighed. I should have seen this coming. And yet I was off guard. I was smarter than this._

_ "Percy…" I began. I didn't know what to say. Love is a huge commitment and people tend to waver in those. Love is reckless and makes no sense. Love is the one emotion that no matter how much you try reveals every secret and heartbreak and explanation. I wasn't ready to expose myself such a way. I rather strip down stark naked in front of the whole camp. Well I'm not sure about that either, but it sounded better than making me look weak._

_ "I know, you're all worried because something doesn't make sense yet," he sat up and laid next to me rather than on top. "But that's okay. I knew you wouldn't be ready." He was lying on his back with his head tilted towards me. One arm draped over his stomach and the other occupied itself by finding my hand._

_ "Then why say it?" I looked up at the ceiling. Love? That word made no sense to me. Hell, did it make sense to anyone?_

_ "Because I mean it."_

Percy was so damn perfect it drove me insane. I never saw how much he loved me before that day so many months ago. And now he's gone. And it is killing me. It's killing me he got away before I could admit how I really felt.

I was tangled up in Percy's sheets in the Poseidon cabin. They still smelled just like him. No one bothered me in here and I was grateful for that. Everyone seemed to have this understanding that I was to be left alone if I came in here. I spent nights in here, reminisced, and cried. Whenever the door would open, my mind went to Percy. I always thought it would be him coming back for me. But it never was.

Whenever I saw someone, even if they were complete strangers, I saw his face. I cried out for him in my sleep. My entire cabin complained about it. But do you know how hard it is to be apart from the love of your life, who doesn't yet know it fully?

But whenever I was around people, everything was fine. I was just Annabeth Chase, some camper. They didn't know about my hurt, but when I'm by myself, all the hope surges out of me. It's like a nightlight going out in a dark room.

True love hurts. I wanted to hunt down Aphrodite and ask why she put such a curse on me, but we heard nothing from the gods. Now, I just get to watch my heart bleed out, with not one answer or explanation. I didn't care if it was essential to the world's survival that he was gone, he was _mine_! And I didn't give a damn if it was selfish. I was a part of this world as much as anyone else.

This love was murdering me. I sat up in bed and threw the pillow clear across the cabin, knocking something of a shelf. This was suicide. This feeling was everything horrible in the world times ten thousand. I rather be tortured in the Underworld with Hades himself.

I laid back down and cried. I would give it all right now to not be sleeping alone.

…

And rolled over as I woke up, still in Percy's bed and I remembered this one time: There was this awesome band playing in a fenced off part of the city. Percy was raving about this band. It was all he could talk about that night on our date. I couldn't even remember their name now. That's what made this so horrible to remember. I was ashamed.

But, we had not near enough money to get in. We were flat broke since we had just ate. I remembered Percy's face perfectly. His eyebrow raised, his green eyes sparked and a devilish smile spread across his face. "Ready to do something no Wise Girl would ever do?"

How could anyone say no to that kind of challenge? We jumped the fence. And it was the best night of my life. The band was amazing. But we were too captivated by each other to give the music any attention.

But this one song came on, and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was beautiful. Percy held my hand as I stood rooted in place, listening to the song. I even cried. And he just held my hand as I rambled something about it being the best night of my life. I swore to every god, this is what it was like to be happy.

…

Being around Percy was like flying top speed around the world. It was like seeing the night sky for the first time or a sunrise. It was indescribable yet so beautiful. And the best part is, he knew I wanted something permanent, something that would last. And he promised me that. He promised me forever, not just with words, but with all of his actions. Every time he kissed me, it sealed his promise even more. If that wasn't love, such a thing did not exist.

His love was the most beautiful thing I ever experienced, but it all now felt like something of the past. Something I could no longer have. I longed for those days when we were so drunk off each other that even the strongest alcohol would be no competition.

And I decided: True love only hurts for one reason. You find out how amazing it is, and then it's taken away. It's like living in paradise then dying in hell. Life without Percy is hell. And he doesn't even know I love him.

I would give it all right now to not be sleeping alone.

**Probably not my best, but I did enjoy writing it. I probably need to lay off all the depressing crap for a while and write something heartwarming or some crap like that. Haha anyway check out some of my other stories and review! Thank y'all!**


End file.
